<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're the sunflower by happypuppys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122156">you're the sunflower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys'>happypuppys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dream team fics [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Fluff, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, really? Why do you have to tell that story to every single set of kids?”</p><p>Wilbur only blinks up at the man settled on his desk, a smile on his face.</p><p>or, Dream and Wilbur are both high school teachers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dream team fics [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're the sunflower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok this au was isnpired by my friend jannat so go check her headcanons out :]]]] <a href="https://technosoot.tumblr.com/post/637521261440991232/summary-a-headcanon-on-what-the-dreamsmp-would">here's the link</a> </p><p>dedicated to jannat &lt;3</p><p>ok this is just.<br/>wilbur as an english teacher<br/>dream as a drama teacher</p><p>title from sunflower by post malone and swae lee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude, really? Why do you have to tell that story to every single set of kids?”</p><p>Wilbur only blinks up at the man settled on his desk, a smile on his face.</p><p>“You asshole, it’s just simply payback for you telling every class about me falling into that fountain when we were like 15.” Wilbur says simply, laughing when Dream groans. “Stop telling them that story and I’ll stop telling them mine.”</p><p>“You know I am physically unable to do that, right? You give me something that I am <em> unable </em> to do.” Dream says, and Wilbur only shakes his head as he goes back to grading the papers on his desk. “I love you but god, you annoy me.”</p><p>“I’ll tell them the coke and statue story today.” Wilbur says without looking up, and he can hear the dramatic gasp Dream gives him.</p><p>“You wouldn’t <em> dare </em>-” Dream starts, but the bell rings, and Wilbur looks up at him with a grin.</p><p>“Go to your class, bitch.” He says, and Dream doesn’t even get a chance to curse back at him before there’s the chatter of students in the hall.</p><p>“Fine.” He says, hopping off, and he only gives him the middle finger behind his back as the students start to pour in, the lunch period over. “Have fun!”<br/><br/>“You too!” Wilbur calls out, and only a few students give him a glance before returning back their conversations. Only two actually come up to his desk.</p><p>“Wilbur! My man! How was minecraft last night?” Tommy asks him, settling on the spinny chair that he has in his room, and Wilbur just sighs in fake annoyance. “Did you even play it at all? Or were you too busy being the very single man that you are?”</p><p>“Tommy, when we’re at school, you aren’t supposed to be my brother, alright? You’re supposed to be my student.” Wilbur says, settling the red pen down on the paper. “And yes, I was too busy being single to play.”</p><p>“I knew it!” Tommy cheers. Tubbo only smiles beside him. </p><p>“Tubbo, this is why you’re my favorite.” He deadpans, and Tommy’s dramatized gasp makes him roll his eyes. “Tommy, keep acting like this, and I’m gonna think that you’re secretly Dream’s brother.”</p><p>“Well, that would mean me and Tubbo would be blood brothers, so I would accept!” Tommy says, and Wilbur can only sigh.</p><p>“Just go sit down with Tubbo, alright? I need to take roll, and that’ll be really hard if you and Tubbo are messing around.” He lets a grin form on his face, a smile that wasn’t there before taking over. “Have a story of Dream that I need to tell as well.”</p><p>“Oh my god, which one?” Tubbo asks, and he has to say is the word <em> coke </em> before the boy is clapping. “Good! He hates that one!”</p><p>“You wanna fill in any details that I forget?” He asks with a grin, and Tubbo nods excitedly. “Tommy, mind helping spread this story after I’m done?”</p><p>“Of course!” He says, and Wilbur grins.</p><p>Their conversation after school is going to be <em> fun </em>, he can tell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im @newtsmas on tumblr currently!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>